Come In, Wanderers
by Flyby Stardancer
Summary: Two robots are found, but who are they? Sixth in my Another Time series. Warning: Old with rampant Mary Sues


Author's Note:I want to thank my friend (I'll call him Phoenix) for letting me use his character.Cystorm is pronounced kie-storm, just to let you know.

Come In, Wanderers

Somewhere in a forest, two wanderers sat.They had been together for as long as they could have been.The male, Phoenix, sat in beast mode.His pod had come down unnoticed by either base, and he had spent his time wandering, looking for others of his kind.His beast mode was some sort of cat, but he didn't know what species since he never took the time to learn the animals of Earth.After about a month, there was a huge quantum surge.It had knocked him into stasis-lock and when he had woken, he was a transmetal.He had also gained an eternal flame on the end of his tail.

Later that day, he had found a pod that had fallen in the surge.He activated it and out came a beautiful coyote.

"What's your name?" she had asked.Then it hit him, he hadn't given himself a name.He recalled a mythical creature from Earthling tales, but couldn't remember if it was a fire-cat or fire-bird._Oh, what the hell, I'll use it._

"The name's Phoenix.What's yours?"

"Cystorm."

"Hey, love, what'cha thinkin' about?" asked Cystorm, shaking him from his memories.

"Just remembering how we met."

"Oh.Hey, do you think those females we saw yesterday are Maximals?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that they could tell us what happened while we were in stasis."

____________________________________________________________________

The doors to the maximal base opened.

"We'll check in when we reach the first laser relay," promised Air Razor as she and Tigatron left the base, going back to their positions as permanent scouts.

"Okay," called Flyby.She closed the blast doors then walked to her quarters.She flipped on the music player as she took out one of her little projects.This was a rod and when she opened it to work on it, you could see a couple crystals (not energon) as well as a bunch of wires.

After re-aligning some of the wires, she said, "this ought to work."

Standing up, she snapped the rod closed and locked it.Holding it so the open end faced away from her, Flyby flipped the "on" switch.A bright, green blade made of pure energy formed, transforming the devise into a sword.

"Yes!I did it! The first-ever actual lightsaber!" exclaimed the falcon, holding up the lightsaber she had made."Take that, George Lucas!Ha, ha!"

____________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Tigatron and Air Razor had reached a forested area.They were moving along quicker than they had anticipated.Tigatron stopped suddenly and Air Razor had to circle back around.

"Why did you stop?Are you tired?" asked the peregrine falcon. Tigatron simply pointed to two sleeping forms.Neither were people that they knew, and they had already met everyone on the team.

"We should take them back to the Ark, find out who they are," suggested Air Razor.

"You are right.I'll take the transmetal, you take the coyote."

____________________________________________________________________

"Woah, where'd'ya find them?I've never seen them before," commented Flyby as she checked the two sleeping Cybertronians for injuries.

"I came across them as we were heading out to our posts.We felt that we should bring them back to base," explained Tigatron.

"Well, they're not hurt.They must have just taken a nap," Flyby looked thoughtful."I wonder why we haven't detected them before.It's not like people can just show up out of the blue."

Suddenly, the transmetal started to groan.It opened its eye and saw the other Maximals.

"Who the hell are you?!And where am I?!" exclaimed the cat.

"Calm down," commanded Flyby, " I'm Flyby and this is Tigatron.As for where we are, we're in the maximal base.The question is who are you?"

"My name is Phoenix.Where's Cystorm?"

"Behind you, I think," replied Tigatron.Phoenix spun around and saw the coyote laying on the table next to the one he had been on.

"Yeah, that's her," said Phoenix.

Just then Cystorm opened her eyes."Phoenix, who are these people?"

"They're Maximals.I don't know much more than you do."

"Here I'll explain."After that Flyby explained about the beast wars and the two new people were taken to Optimus.Then Tigatron and Air Razor left the base (again).


End file.
